Smiles of Starlight
by SerenityWritesSlash
Summary: Clark starts to notice little things, and Bruce gets a free-fly. Oneshot. Some Superbat fluff.


Typically, Clark didn't notice things like expressions on people's faces; he was a reporter, to him, it was all about the details, facts, and things people _needed_ to know. Sure, he made note of tones of voice, but that was only because he may use it as an adjective in an article. So, he almost didn't see it when Bruce Wayne smiled at him from across the room, it just wasn't something he'd usually take note of, but he did.

It was a simple thing, Clark was just getting into the headquarters when he noticed the Batman taking off his cowl. He gingerly waved at him, not expecting one back, and was instead greeted with a small smile. This was highly abnormal.

Bruce Wayne had three expressions:

A) Frown.

B) Fake smile/flirtatious grin.

Or C) Triumphant smirk.

It mostly stuck with A. That was the only reason Clark noticed that little smile, it was simply just too strange. He found it even more so when his heart started beating, not too loud for a regular human to hear, but Clark could make out each indivual beat, like a loud gong in his chest. It was really annoying, but Clark couldn't bring himself to mind.

The little details slipped away from him, again, and weeks went by before he even saw Bruce at all. They had a simple assignment, just put some mafia-esque thugs in jail. They found the gang, wrestled with the men, and found themselves victorious.

"That was easy," Clark said, as he grinned smugly.

Bruce looked at him through his mask, "Piece of cake." And then he smiled.

It took Clark at least half a minute to realise he was blushing, grateful the warehouse they were in shaded his face. Looking up, he saw Batman was gone and sighed. Stupid disapearing act. Superman went home feeling oddly worked up, so he changed back into his 'regular clothes' and decided to go for a flight across town. It was midnight, and no one ever glanced skywards at that time. Wind splashing his face, Clark took a dive downwards, feeling himself plummit, then pushed upward quickly, briskly. It was so simple, as if he'd practiced since birth. The ground looked so peaceful beneath him, watching the cars whizz by on the freeway, the headlights vanishing into the night.

Clark floated down to a nearby city, suprised to find it was Gotham. An idea struck him, and he flew towards the Wayne manor. Why not? Bruce normally stayed up this late, it was as if Clark was a friend dropping by at noon. Alfred answered the door, looking slightly awed to see who was standing there, then he humbly stepped out of the way. "Lovely night, isn't it, Mister Kent?"

"Yeah, the stars are great." Clark smiled, glancing around the mansion. It really was quite beautiful, big and white, with various paintings strung across the walls. Kind of like a musuem. "Shall I fetch Master Wayne for you?" Alfred asked, eyes beaming.

Clark suddenly felt like he was imposing, "If he's doing something, I wouldn't want to interu-"

"It's fine," Bruce's voice sounded behind him, sending Clark up to the ceiling by mistake. "Wow, someone's jumpy."

"Your fault, Mister I-ominously-appear-from-the-shadows!" Clark said, exaperated.

Alfred looked bemused, "Has a nice ring to, doesn't it, Master Wayne?"

"Would that make you Mister I-wear-my-mother's-curtain-as-a-cape?" Bruce shot back, smirking.

Clark gave an offended gasp, "Hey!"

"I knew it was true," Bruce said, shaking his head. Clark glared at him and landed back on the floor, arms crossed. "Jumping out at people is a really poor way to say hello."

"I'm rich, I can afford it." Bruce drawled, sarcastically.

"Whatever," Clark said, blowing that one stray curl off his forehead.

"Why are you here? Something happen?" Bruce asked, looking worn out.

"No, I was just flying around and thought I'd drop by." Clark mumbled.

"To do what?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Clark laughed, "Just to say 'Hi'."

"Oh," Bruce said, "Hi."

"Hi." Clark answered, feeling a bit ridiculous. "If you want me to go, I'll just..."

"No," Bruce shook his head, slowly. "I was only reading. I'll show you around the house, if you'd like."

"Really? This place _is_ pretty interesting. I was wondering..." and Clark soon found himself asking a million questions about the house, Bruce answering them as he led him from room to room. Alfred had given them a funny smile before they left the main enterance, Clark couldn't ask about it because Bruce was walking ahead. The Wayne manor was great, it had a massive library, which Clark flew around the bookshelves in amazement. There was also five guest bedrooms, two kitchens (with another small one in the penthouse), and almost eight living rooms. The final spot on the tour was Bruce's bedroom, which had a large kingsized bed and a huge flatscreen TV. A balcony led outside, with a perfect view of Gotham City in the distance. Fascinated, Clark found himself floating above the floor, watching the lights of the city. Bruce poked his shoulder, "You have to stop floating when you're over a second floor."

"I can't help it. It's just so tempting to fly out there." Clark sighed, placing his feet on the edge of the balcony railing. "You can sort of fly, right? You must know how it feels."

"I wish I could fly," Bruce said, looking at the city. "That way, I'd be less vulnerable if I tore the fabric on my glider."

Clark thought about this for a moment, then he stepped off the railing, out into the open air. "Come on," he held out his hand, "This'll be fun."

Bruce looked at him like he was crazy, then the idea settled in. He smiled, for the third time, and grabbed Clark's arm. "You better not drop me."

Of course, the Superman couldn't resist a small little tease once he got Bruce off the balcony. He fumbled with the enterpreuner, who was practically weightless to him, and pretended he was loosing his grip. Bruce frowned, and quickly wrapped his arms around Clark's neck, unamused. "You're a horrible friend."

Chuckling, Clark flew off, one arm around Bruce's waist to support him. Focused on giving his friend a nice view, Clark flew high above the trees, watching them get smaller and smaller. He finally managed a nice spot above the city, soaring around Gotham with bliss. Sneaking a glance, Clark knew Bruce was mesmerized. Blue eyes wide, mouth ajar, Bruce watched the life below him. "You do this every day?"

"You think I'm naturally blessed with these muscles?" Clark asked, rolling his eyes. "I fly all the time. Are you having fun?"

"It's amazing," Bruce conceded, but his lips were twitching upwards.

They were so close to each other, Clark could hear Bruce's heart beating, quick and excited. Clark's own heart was almost audible to Bruce, it was pounding like crazy. Relaxing into the taller man, Bruce flickered his eyes from Gotham and up to Clark, surprised to see him staring. Clark was too embarrassed to look away, so he just gave a tentative smile. Bruce smiled back, after a beat. Slightly flustered, Clark flew on, out over the lake. The starlight was reflecting back at them, a beautiful sight. "Thanks," Bruce muttered, quietly. "For letting me fly, I mean."

"Hey, what's a bat if he doesn't have wings?" Clark said, "You deserve it."

Bruce scoffed, "Yeah, because I'm always saving your spandex covered butt from terror."

"I will drop you, you know." Clark threatened, playfully.

"As if you would." Bruce rolled his eyes, a gruff sounding chuckle escaping him.

They flew back to the Wayne manor in silence, Bruce too occupied watching the skyline and Clark busy watching Bruce. When they reached the balcony, Clark carefully took Bruce by the arms and lowered him back down. "I guess I'll head home." he said, not letting go.

"Okay," Bruce said, not letting go, either.

A pause.

"You can let me go, Bruce." Clark joked, smirking.

"My feet are still dangling above the ground." Bruce mumbled.

"Huh?" Clark leaned in closer to check, but was taken off guard and pulled right up to Bruce's face; to his lips. It was a quick kiss, but it was so soft and powerful, Clark was even more surprised. When Bruce pulled back, his face bore a slightly worried expression. Laughing, Clark leaned back in and kissed Bruce _back_.

After they needed breath, Bruce broke up the kiss with a serious look, silently asking if this was real or not. Clark, being the awkward one, shrugged and sheepishly grinned. "I hate to kiss and run, but I have work tomorrow." he confessed, already feeling disapointed he couldn't stay.

"I do, to." Bruce said, "But I can buy 'em off."

Clark rolled his eyes, "Bribing. How heroic."

"I can buy your's off, too." Bruce grumbled, "Just don't...don't go, okay?"

Clark knew when to do the right thing, "Okay."

Bruce gave him a wide smile, heart stopping, Clark lost focus of flying and fell into a nearby hedge. It took Bruce ten minutes to pull him out, biting back laughs as the so called 'Man Of Steel' whined about getting poked by thorns. Of course, everything was worth it when Bruce helped him clean up.

Although it was a shame Bruce's shirt didn't survive a not-so-violent tug from Clark.


End file.
